Married?
by Gabrielle Hunter Of Artemis
Summary: What happens when Emily and Joel get engaged? Saturn rises?
1. Captured

I don't own Pegasus

Emily POV

Joel and I have been dating for 6 years. Tonight is our 7 anniversary. Speaking of that reminds me, it's almost time for our date.

I asked Diana to help me because she's like my mom.

 **30 min. later**

"Hey Em," Joel greeted.

"Hey"

"Ready?"

Yeah"

 **After dinner**

Joel and I were walking along the beach when he suddenly asked,"Emily, do you love me?

I knew it was serious because he said "Emily".

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because of this,"Joel got on one knee, pulled out a box, and opened it. In the box was a ring. It had a sapphire heart in the middle surrounded by diamonds. **(Look it up)**

I gasped. Sapphire, he remembered

"Emily Jacobs, will you marry me?"

"Y..Y.."I calmed down.

"YES!"I exclaimed.

He lifted me up, put me down, then put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"She said yes!" someone shouted.

Out came the Olympians, Paelen, and my dad.

"Congratulations you two,"Jupiter said.

Third Person POV

Out of nowhere there was a blinding then Emily was gone. Left in her place was a note that said

 _ **I am back**_

 _ **Emily is with me**_

 _ **She is safe, for now**_

 _ **Be prepared for I have taken your Flame**_

 _ **Saturn**_


	2. Prisoner

I don't own Pegasus

Joel POV

"EMILY!,"I sobbed,"who's Saturn?"

"Saturn is our father,"Jupiter responded,"he's a Titan."

"Now that he has Emily ,he can force her to kill us,"Neptune finished.

"We must send out a rescue team to look for Emily,"Chiron commented,"Vesta, Pluto, and I will go search for her."

"No. I'm going to. Emily is my fiance, and if she's in trouble I've gotta go and rescue her,"I interrupted.

"Joel's right. Emily is my daughter and I'm suppose to be there for her,"Steve(Emily's father)finished.

After awhile of fighting, the decision was made.

"Fine, since I can't convince you two to stay. You can come,"Chiron sighed.

 **Titus**

Joel POV

Titus is a nice place. It reminds me of a small village. We found a building that said prisoners on it, we snuck in and found Emily. But, it was surronded by a lot of guards.

"There are to many of them, we can't rescue her,"Chiron said.

"Wait, she's waking up,"I pointed out.

We took a look through a hole in the wall. We saw everything **(Their conversation is in Emily's POV)**

"Come on, we have to go,"Pluto suggested/commanded. We all agreed except Steve and I. They dragged us along.

Palen POV

I am happy for Emily and Joel. But, I still like Emily. Now, she's gone, captured by Saturn.

Emily POV  
"Joel, Paelen, dad, where are you?"

I hear footsteps

"Hello Emily, nice to see you again."

"Who are you"

"Saturn, and you're going to listen to me or else..."

He left it hanging.

"Never"

"Then I will have the Titans torture you. By the way, if you try to use your powers I will kill Joel. Bye"

In came 2 Titans with chains.

They chained me up and beat me.

 **4 months later**

Joel POV

Emily still hasn't been found. Today is the final battle. This will determine who wins. Hopefully I get to see her.

 **Battle**

Saturn came forward and said,"So where is your precious Flame now?"

"You took her!"I screamed.

"Yes I did,"Saturn replied," bring her in."

Two soldiers came in with a girl with brown hair coated in dirt. When she lifted her head it was Emily, she had chains binding her, she was covered in wounds head to toe. Her once beautiful blue eyes now full of pain.

"Joel,"the girl spoke softly.

"Emily?"

She nodded.

I rushed forward, killed the ones in my way and the ones holding her, grabbed her face and held it there for a moment before kissing her, she kissed me back but it was weak. Saturn kicked Emily back and said,"A lot of you don't know that I will be married in 2 weeks to...Your Flame."

"I will never marry you!"Emily spat.

"Yes you will, take her away."

Out came 2 more soldiers who put her in a cage. I have to reach her, I thought.

"Charge!"  
We attacked, slowly pushing against their defense lines. Emily was so close until the entire army disappeared, including Saturn and Emily.

Then a net was thrown over all of us and we blacked out.

 **Sometime Later**

Still Joel POV  
I woke up in a cell with everyone else. Suddenly the cell opened and I heard Saturn say,"Now get in there, our wedding is in 1 hour **(They were asleep for 2 weeks).**

"For the last time, I will never marry you!"Someone yelled. They started banging on the cell door.

"Who's there?"I called out. When I walked closer I saw it was Emily. We immediately ran to each other. Emily was crying on my shoulder, when we let go I kissed her, she reacted immediately. That's when The Big Three woke up. They ran up to Emily and hugged her.

"Can't breathe,"she gasped out.

They let her go and Jupiter asked,"Is this Tartarus?"

"No, it's Titus, he casted a spell so the Olympians can't use their powers. I still can, but he threatened that if I use them or refused to do something he'll kill Joel,"Emily responded.

"Emily, is it true that Saturn is making you his wife?"I asked

"Yes, but I keep saying I won't marry him. He needs to get that through his thick head,"she responded.

All of a sudden the others woke up. When Paelen and Em's dad got up and saw her they immediately hugged her.

After their reunion we retold what happened.

Em's dad asked,"So he wants to marry you, but you keep saying no?"

"Correct"

In came 3 woman,"It's time for you to get ready."

"Ok"

She looked back at us with tears in her eyes and said,"Goodbye"

With those last words she walked with them.

It pained me to see her like that.

Emily POV

So here I am getting ready. They put me in this white dress with the sleeves off the shoulders, it had lace all over it. On the him it had ruffles. It also had a white belt. **(Look it up)** I'm not going to lie, it is beautiful. I just wish I was marrying Joel instead of Saturn. I had my hair down with a few lose curls. They still had me in chains.

In came a man about 33,"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

When I walked in I saw all the Olympians, Joel, and my father sitting there bound in chains. A part of me broke when my eyes landed on Joel, his eyes were full of tears and it looked like they tortured him.

"Keep moving,"the guard yelled at me as he kicked me.

I continued walking down the aisle. I didn't pay attention to the ceremony until I had to say I do.

"Do you Emily, take Saturn to be your husband?"

"I ..I..I can't,"I responded as I fell to the floor crying.

"WHAT!"Saturn screamed.

I could feel my body temperature rise as I started to glow. I looked around and saw the Titans, including Saturn start to burn, the ones I love were protected by the flames. Our chains melted away. When it was over I got up from my position and looked around. Everyone including Paelen, Pegasus, Joel, and my dad were kneeling in front of me.

"What?"

Joel was the first to recover,"Y-you have w-wings, and you just made Saturn fade,"he said as he pointed to my back.

When I looked back I gasped. My wings were the most pure white I have ever seen, they were 10 feet. Joel rushed forward and picked me up. I started to cry on his shoulder. When I was done I kissed him. When we broke a part he held my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

I turned to Jupiter,"Why do I have wings?"

"A long time ago a prophecy said,"A girl who defeats Saturn will receive white wings ,"that girl is you."

 **Long Chapter for you guys.**

 **If you like it please comment.**

 **At least let me know someone is reading this.**

 **I don't want to do this for nothing**

 **Btw you can ask me questions**

 **Bye**


	3. Trying to update

Sorry

I'm trying to update now since it's Sunday. I will have more time since school is out. Today was my birthday and I'm trying to get some done.

Mia, you're right, we need more Pegasus stories. No offense to Percy Jackson fans, I'm one myself, but that series is one of the top three most popular fanfics. I will try to do Pegasus and Percy Jackson.

Check out The Couples Games, it has both in it. I need to update that one because I've been focused on this story.

Bye!


	4. Party

I do not own Pegasus.

Emily POV

"Ok," I said as soon as I collapsed.

"Emily!"I heard Joel yell.

 **2 Days Later**

I woke up with someone holding my hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was Joel who was sleeping. I squeezed his hand which made him wake up.

"Emily!"Joel yelled as he hugged me. When he released me, I scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to me. I wrapped my wings around me like a cocoon, Joel got on and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his chest.

"Emily, what happened when you were there?"Joel asked.

"Th-the-they...I'm sorry it's hard to talk about it."

"It's okay Em, but please tell me what happened. You'll feel better when you let it out."

"They w-whipped me, starved me, finally Saturn would try to convince me to ch-cheat on y-you with him,"I said as I cried on his shoulder. He held me in his strong embrace.

"Shh, it's ok Em. A least you're back. Put it all in the past,"he said as he stroked my hair. Then he started to stroke my wings.

"Thank you Joel,"I said before I kissed him. When we were about to deepen the kiss Paelen burst through the door.

"Hey Joel, how's-"Paelen said before seeing us,"I'll give you two your privacy,"he said as he closed the door.

"Let's go,"I suggested,"the moments ruined."

We walked down the hallway into the throne room. Everyone we knew was in there, they were telling what happened the past few days they were there. As soon as Joel and I walked in, they looked our direction.

"EMILY!"they all shouted at once, as they ran to hug me.

"I'm happy to see you guys to, but can you please stop, I can't breathe,"I gasped. They all stepped back as I told them everything that happened, including the wedding. **(They were telling the ones that weren't captured)**

"-that's how I ended up with these wings,"I finished as I fluttered my wings.

"So, in other words, we won the war?"Cupid asked. I nodded.

"WE WON!"Cupid whooped and danced around the room with some people joining him.

"We will have a party tonight to celebrate our win and getting Emily back. You may all go,"Jupiter announced. Everyone left the throne room.

"Let's go back to our room and rest Em,"Joel suggested as he picked me up bridal style. I giggled at his actions. He took me to our room and put me on the bed and slid in next to me. I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around me. Soon we fell asleep.

 **2 hours later**

Joel POV

I woke up with Em on my chest sleeping soundly. I looked outside and I saw that the party was about to start.

"Em, come on the party is about to start,"I said as I softly shook her.

"What time is it,"Em said sleepily.

"It's time for the party, come on, lets get ready."

 **Ok, there's another chapter for you guys**

 **I will try to post once a week on Mondays**

 **I'm sorry if I can't**

 **Again you can ask me questions**

 **Bye**


	5. Authors Note

**FINALLY!**

 **I'm done with camps**

 **Ok, so right now I'm working on the next chapter**

 **I will try to make it long since I missed almost a month. It will take longer but it will be worth the wait.**

 **Feel free to ask questions**

 **BYE!**


	6. Authors Note 2

**I forget to say that this story is set after book 5. I haven't read book 6 yet because it comes out later this year .**

 **BYE!**


	7. Up for adoption

**HELLO!**

 **I'm not dead**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry. I also had to go to a wedding**

 **Here's the next chapter**

 **Joel POV**

As Emily got ready, I looked my self over. I was wearing a simple tux with a sky blue tie to match Em's dress. 15 minutes later Em came out looking beautiful. She was wearing a short sky blue dress that ended above her knees. Gold sandals went up to her knees. Her hair was in a side bun with a few stray pieces curled.

"Are you ready Em?"

"Yeah"

We walked down the stairs to the garden. As we entered, we saw Em's dad dancing with Diana. Jupiter and Juno were greeting guests as they arrived. Em and I walked and Juno asked,"How are you feeling Emily?"

Em answered,"Fine"

"Ok, well, enjoy the party,"And with that Juno and Jupiter walked away to go greet more guests.

 **This is the last time I'm updating, I've lost inspiration. What's suppose to happen is Emily and Joel Get married and they have twins named Jake and Samantha. If anyone wants to adopt this they can, just tell me and I'll decide who gets it.**

 **For the last time**

 **BYE!**


	8. Continuing

**I want to give a big thanks to DeathKitty13. She/he inspired me to restart this fanfic. I am going to answer her/his questions**

 **1.** **What story is this after in the Pegasus series? After the 5th. Pretend Joel got over her new look after the next few months**

 **2\. Do you plan on finishing this story? Yes**

 **3\. Can you please tell more about Emily's wings?** **In the next story**

 **4\. Do you have an idea of where this story is going? No. I didn't, but now I do**

 **5\. Do you write any other fanfiction? Yes, Goodbye Past life for Percy Jackson**

 **Ok?**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye!**


End file.
